


Dance With Me

by tellthosewithpowersafeintheirtower



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Era, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Insecure David Jacobs, JUST, Jack is the best and I love him, M/M, Nervous David Jacobs, No Homophobia here man, Partying, Soft Boys, Sprace and Blush are together in the background, They love each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bc they love it and the can, just newsboys throwing a party and dancing, literally just fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthosewithpowersafeintheirtower/pseuds/tellthosewithpowersafeintheirtower
Summary: Jack laughed."It ain't about knowing the steps or bein' all proper and the like, Davey," Jack told him with a laugh, eyes glinting as he said, "There ain't any rules. It's about having fun. You'd like it if you tried it, I can tell you that.""Alright," Dave said, steeling himself. He tipped his chin up. "Change my mind.""Okay. Dance with me. You'll see."





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants some fluff? Hi! I love you all
> 
> This is inspired by a prompt from [scrawl-your-heart-out](https://scrawl-your-heart-out.tumblr.com/post/184288560071/change-my-mind-okay-dance-with-me-youll) on tumblr: “Change my mind.” 
> 
> “Okay. Dance with me. You’ll see.”
> 
> and it kind of grew into this. I hope you enjoy! I had lots fun with this one, find me on [tumblr](https://tellthosewithpowersafeintower.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to say hello, yell at me, or prefer reading through stuff there :D

The bunks of the Lodging House had been shoved back to form a large circle. It was loud, heavy footfalls and stomps and banging noise that could be called disjointed music. The air was filled with bright energy and movement.

The boys had asked him to come, and then wheedled and teased and finally, huffing, Davey had conceded. He thought the other boys felt rather accomplished with the fact.

They didn't seem to care what anyone else thought of them. Mush flailed about and didn't seem to care what others thought about his fun. Blink laughed from his side, shaking his head, but the purest grins reserved for the other boy seemed enough to spur Mush on. Race had hesitated, breath caught in his throat and Davey's head tipped ever so slightly to one side.

Then Spot Conlon had taken Racetrack's hand. The looks he shot everyone else assured he could indeed soak anyone and everyone in the room without breaking a sweat, and the fact he and Racetrack swung a few steps together was promptly ignored by everyone. The others carefully kept their heads turned just far enough for their dance to fade to the peripheral.

Davey shook his head and chuckled.

A while ago, he'd wanted little to do with all this. More and more, that had begun to feel so impossible.

He didn't know what he would have done without Race's quick humor, or the union, or the friendly greeting pats and hair ruffles from various other newsies. He didn't know how life was supposed to go without Jack Kelly peeking through the fire escape, rapidly rapping his knuckles on the window or his presence tugging Davey through all of New York without losing his grin.

Kloppman had left them to their own accord. David wondered if he knew exactly what they all were up to but pretended to have no idea for the boy's sake. It wouldn't surprise him.

Dave swept a strand of hair out of his eyes, smiling slightly as he watched the other boys ramble about on their makeshift dance floor. He hovered uncertainty beside one of the bed frames, quietly watching. He'd chatted quietly with some of the other boys earlier, but they'd tumbled onto the dance floor and Dave was left to his own devices.

When he heard the distinct noise of Jack Kelly's bright laugh Davey straightened on instinct, craning his neck to try and catch sight of the other boy. Jack was talking animatedly with Crutchie, readjusting his neckerchief. When he made eye contact with Dave from across the room, he paused for a moment. He pursed his lips, as though contemplating something very hard, and then strode forward with purpose.

Davey bit back the urge to wince. Jack's fingers threaded through a bed post as he swung to face the other boy.

"Good to see ya, Davey."

Davey huffed out, rolling his eyes and feeling his lips quirk up in a half-smile. "Hey Jack."

"We're here to dance. What you up to lurking round here for?"

"Oh yes, because you're so clearly out and about yourself," Davey shot back, heart pounding. He smiled softly at the bright bubble of laughter that got in response. Dave hesitated.

"I'm not a good dancer, Jack," he denied.

"You don't hafta be. That ain't what it's about. It's jus moving. Sides, we's seen you before, Walking Mouth. So why aren't ya up there with us?"

Jack seemed legitimately curious. When he shot Dave a look, Davey cracked and dropped his gaze with a sigh.

The few factory girls and newsgirls (who technically weren't supposed to be here, but that seemed what windows were for according to the lot of them) the boys had invited didn't really know him anyway. Davey wouldn't know where to start... and he wasn't really all that interested in them.

"I just don't see the point," he protested, leaning forward ever so slightly. "I just, I don't know. I don't know how to do it all right or who to ask if I'd even want to."

Jack laughed.

"It ain't about knowing the steps or bein' all proper and the like, Davey," Jack told him with a laugh, eyes glinting as he said, "There ain't any rules. It's about having fun. You'd like it if you tried it, I can tell you that."

"Alright," Dave said, steeling himself. He tipped his chin up. "Change my mind."

"Okay. Dance with me. You'll see."

Of all the things Davey had been expecting, it hadn't been _that_.

"You could dance with anyone, Jack," Davey twisted away with a huff.

"Don't want anyone. Just you."

Dave glanced out at the gathering boys who'd begun to swing in step with their partners. Light laughter and music filled the room. He felt his heart ram in his chest and he winced back slightly. "Jack, I-I can't," he argued.

"Why not? The boys don't _care_ , Dave," Jack told him.

Davey shook his head, stuttering nonsensically for a few syllables. Jack huffed before swinging around to face him, locking eyes with the curly-haired boy. "Dance with me. C'mon, Dave," Jack grinned, light and easy, tongue poking out the corner of his mouth. "You ain't been afraid of nothing long as I known you."

"I don't know how," he noted with a shake of his head, sheepish.

"None o' us do, that ain't the point," Jack shrugged. Wheedling as he leaned forwards, " _Daaavey._ "

"Jack," Dave sighed and tugged his hand back through his curls. He hesitated.

That seemed enough incentive for Jack.

"Ey!" Jack spun around, yelling out, "Anybody here got a problem if Dave dances wit' me?"

"Jack!" Davey hissed, flushing.

The boys chuckled and called out from their respective places, but none of them seemed to be bothered. "Go get im Cowboy!" Race crowed before Spot whacked him over the shoulder and he followed up with a sharp "Hey!"

Jack turned to face him, offering his hand. He wiggled his eyebrows. Dave softened.

"You're insufferable," he breathed. Jack just grinned cheekily. Davey forced out a breath.

"Dance with me," Jack said again. His words sounded charismatic enough, but Davey knew him too well by now to miss it. He noticed the way Jack's breath hitched, the glint of something sharper behind the shutters in his gaze, and he realized in a moment that Jack Kelly was actually _nervous_.

Davey swallowed hard. He smiled, soft and small and hesitant, and took Jack's hand.

Jack _beamed_. The next thing Davey knew he was being pulled forward, Jack's hand gripped tightly with his as he was tugged after. Jack weaved them through the scattered people and Davey laughed, breathless, watching the way Jack crooked a smile in return. He spun around and pulled Dave another step forward.

Jack dropped his hand to David's waist and nudged him forward with a smile.

Davey hesitated, hand fluttering as he tried to figure out what to do with them. Jack laughed lightly and quirked a brow. "I- I don't know where I'm supposed to-" Davey fumbled with his words, ears red. 

Jack huffed, dropping his eyes and shaking his head slightly and Dave swore he felt his heart stop in his chest. Jack was beautiful. The moment was fleeting, captured perfectly in his eyes, before with a huff Jack lurched forward and time, ever always, went on.

Jack unthreaded his fingers from the other boy's and dropped his hand to Davey's waist. With a flurry of murmured words and jerks of his head, Jack successfully directed a jittery Davey with where to position his arms.

Davey's arms wrapped loosely around Jack's neck and he knit his fingers, managing a shaky, breathless smile.

"There you go," Jack said, sounding faintly amused.

Maybe it wasn't the most efficient way for this style of dancing, but neither of them seemed to have any complaint.

A few words were exchanged here and there:

"Dave, I think I have more guts 'n you about my dancin' and I have two left feet."

A startled snort of laughter. "You do not."

"Eh, I think Medda could be more impressed," he smiled, eyes light and mischievous.

"Shame on her then."

For the most part, however, it was just the two of them in tandem. Jack swayed with Davey and despite his bravado, he was remarkably cautious when it came to ensuring Dave was alright. His eyes were flaring with concern, and expression soft in a way he usually would avoid.

Jack spun him at a dizzying speed that left them both breathless, and, laughing more freely than he ever thought he had, Davey couldn't draw his gaze away from the boy in front of him. Even if he felt like he was barely touching his feet to the floor in time to keep up, Jack couldn't seem to care less.

It was a messy fumble, but the rapid step and light music and giddy glances they snuck with one another and soft smiles were enough.

Jack leaned forward, pushing his lips so close to Davey's ear that he could feel Jack's warm breath against his skin. Little jolts of electricity shivered down his spine, and Jack murmured into his ear, "Toldja I'd change your mind."

"Shut up," Davey shot back fondly as he shoved Jack away, but he couldn't stop the beaming grin that split his features and didn't think he wanted to.

Jack drew back with an easy, open-mouthed grin, waggling his eyebrows. Davey muffled a laugh and Jack's eyes sparked proudly as he pulled David close into a next rapid swing of steps.

It wasn't much, maybe, but in those moments Davey thought it was perfect. He was perfect.

And perhaps, beneath cover of darkness, tucked under stars that same night two boys stayed, and hovered side-by-side. If leaning up a fire escape a dark-haired newsboy would press chapped lips to meet the other's, well, those stolen away moments were all their own.


End file.
